


Chasing After You

by Tsukimi (starbox)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crybaby Yuuri, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, POV Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbox/pseuds/Tsukimi
Summary: Yuuri worries about whether he can change his mind on that boyfriend offer, and Viktor is an arch fake sleeper.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Yuuri's birthday and wanted it to be set then too, but in the end I decided to place this between the China and Russia events since we don't know how things will change after episode 9. I wrote this in about a few hours so forgive the roughness!

Yuuri remembered his denials very distinctly. They had tumbled from his lips in embarrassment as he had jumped up from his perch on the sand. Victor and Makkachin had looked up at him; the dog's mouth open and the man's eyebrows raised. They had actually looked rather adorably alike. Neither judged him, just looked a bit perplexed. 

 

It had been a gut reaction. _No, of course not!_

_You, of all people, could never…_

 

Now, months later, he glanced down to see Victor dozing at his side, his cheek resting on the surface of the _kotatsu_ table. His knee was pressed into Yuuri’s thigh in the warm space under the blanket, and his face was centimeters away from Yuuri's elbow. Victor’s silvery bangs were falling over his eyes, brushing the top of his lightly pink cheek. Yuuri reached out a hand to tuck the strays behind the delicate ear but then withdrew it after a thoughtful pause. 

_I’m the one who said no. It’s not my place to suddenly change my mind--to suddenly want more._

Victor stirred slightly. Eyes still closed, his forehead wrinkled in what Yuuri recognized as discomfort. He squirmed further under the warm _kotatsu_ blanket and, as a result, more into Yuuri’s space. Yuuri was pretty sure that the long leg that had been against his thigh a moment ago was now slung over it. 

 

Yuuri bit his lip. His mind returned to that moment, at the end of the China Cup, after he had tried that quad flip. Honestly, he still couldn’t wrap his head around what had happened when he had reached the edge of the rink. He remembered falling, then Victor’s arms  wrapped protectively around him. At first he had thought he had just slipped, clumsy in his adrenaline high after doing so well. He had seen a flash of the ceiling, marveled at how far away it seemed, and then found himself staring into Victor’s searing blue eyes. Victor’s face had been so close, his breath warm on Yuuri’s face, his lips… Then they had hit the ice and Yuuri was staring at the ceiling again. He distinctly remembered Victor heavy on top him, saying something about surprises. Victor was still cradling the back of his head and smiling at him.He also remembered thinking (inanely), as the crowd was cheering and cameras were going off, that they should maybe get off the ice soon. But Victor was just _looking_ at him, like he was the only thing in the world worth looking at, and with that realization he lost all will to do anything but just lie there and bask in it. 

 

Yuuri suddenly found he was quite warm, despite the fact that the left side of his body had been effectively muscled out of the kotatsu by his sleeping coach. Victor’s head was nearly up against Yuuri’s side now, and he found that he was very tempted to lightly touch it again—right on the whorl at the top—so he decided to sit on his hands instead. He had been in that uncomfortable position for a few minutes when Mari had stuck her head in the doorway. 

 

“What are you two…? Did he fall asleep again? You can’t let him sleep in the _kotatsu_ , Yuuri. He complained about his back all day last time.”

Yuuri shook his head rapidly. “I won’t! I mean, I was just about to wake him up!” 

“You better,” his sister warned.

He heard her footsteps recede down the hallway. 

Victor moved against his side and Yuuri twitched. His coach sat up and squinted at him blearily. The man’s silver hair was in riotous disarray; the heat of the _kotatsu_ and the static built up from brushing against Yuuri had done a number on his usually silky head. Yuuri, still sitting on his hands, couldn’t cover the giggle that slipped out. Victor looked affronted for a split second, then his eyes focused on Yuuri, and his face relaxed into a smile. 

“Yuuri~ !”

“Wh-what…?”

Victor patted at his head, eyes concerned. 

“Is it sticking up still?”

“Um…” It very much was.

Victor tilted his head at Yuuri, his eyes wide, as if asking him what excuse he had for not coming to his aid. He stayed like that until Yuuri sighed, and scooted toward him. He shifted to his knees and carefully brushed the hair from Victor’s face and lightly ran his fingers through the worst of the frizzles on the side of his head. He could feel Victor’s eyes on him and knew his cheeks were probably growing redder by the second. 

“What were you thinking about before your sister came by, Yuuri?”

“Uh, nothing…”

Victor’s hand shot out and he grabbed Yuuri’s wrist as he made to move away. 

“V-Victor?”

“It can’t have been nothing. You looked sad.”

“E-ehhh? How…? But you…”

Victor smiled disarmingly but if anything his grip on Yuri’s wrist grew more secure.

“So…?”

Yuuri knew there was no placating his coach when it came to something he wanted. 

_And he said we should be honest with each other._

“I was just wondering where you would be in a year from now. A year from today.”

Victor let go of his wrist. Yuuri’s stomach dropped at the sudden absence. 

_Ah, maybe that was a little too much…_

 

And then Victor was pulling Yuuri to him. His hair tickling Yuuri’s face and his lips at Yuuri’s ear.

“I don’t know, Yuuri… Where will _you_ be?” 

He opened his mouth to ask what Victor meant by that but he suddenly forgot how it would sound in English. The words wouldn’t come so he just sat there until his coach moved away enough to see his face. 

“Yuuri! What it is? What did I say…?” he asked loudly.

Yuuri blinked up at him and realized there were warm tears running down his face. 

“I’m sorry, I’m not crying… I mean, I am but…”

He tried to make his face look happy, but instead choked on a sob, and had to dab at his own traitorous crying eyes. Victor looked so worried, his brow furrowed, and his blue eyes looking lost. 

_ I'm here, Victor. Don't look at me like I'm so far away. _

Yuuri gave up on stopping his tears but managed a shaky grin. 

“I think maybe you should try kissing me this time…” he managed to get out before his coach had pushed him to the _tatami_ mat. 

Victor’s lips were as soft as he had always imagined, and much more gentle than he would have guessed. He tried to respond in kind as much as he could. He knew Victor could taste his tears but couldn’t quite feel bad about that. In fact, if he were honest it made his stomach flip a little in excitement. 

Victor pulled back, and Yuuri scrubbed at his wet eyes again. Peering between his fingers he could see that Victor still looked unsure. 

_Victor, smile. I want you to smile at me._

“Well, I’ll probably be here at home next year… hopefully between competitions,” Yuuri said quietly. “And I’ll need someone to eat _katsudon_ with when I win…”

He uncovered his face and reached up to touch Victor’s cheek. 

“So stay with me, Victor. Please.”

Victor took a deep, almost ragged breath, but his eyes sparkled and his lips had curved into a smile. 

After a moment, he leaned close to whisper, “Yuuri, why would I ever leave when I’ve only just found what I’ve been searching for my whole life?”

Yuuri felt his cheeks burning again. 

“V-Victor!”

_Ah, and there goes my world again--all topsy turvy when he speaks._

_He’s never failed to surprise me… and now I think he never will._


End file.
